¡Preguntas a los personajes!
by IronNinja 14
Summary: ¡Waazup!, estoy aquí para decirte ¿Quieres conocer mas acerca de tus personajes favoritos?, ¡Pues no digas mas!, aquí te traigo un "Pregúntale a los personajes". Puedes preguntarle a los personajes de RCNT y a mis oc's de "La dinastía yin-yang" (Riley, Angela, Tamara, Kristen, etc). ¡No temas y has una pregunta!
1. Chapter 1

-¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos! -Angela abrió la puerta de una patada al llegar a su habitación. Apenas entro y vio como los otros tres chicos la ignoraban olímpicamente a pesar de sus gritos- ¡Chicos!

-¡¿Que quieres?! -grito Riley despegando la mirada de su celular y fijándola en su hermana. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Nos invitaron a un Reality Show! -dijo enérgicamente -Al parecer tendremos que responder preguntas y eso.

-¿A nosotros? -pregunto Randy incrédulo.

-No weon, a la reina Isabel, nos dieron la invitación equivocada- dijo la de verde sarcástica.

-¿Eso era necesario? - pregunto haciéndose el dolido.

-¿Quien nos invito? -esta vez Howard hablo.

-Una tipa llamada Nayeli -vio la invitación -Y por lo que leí ella conoce todo acerca de nosotros. También dice que salimos en una especie de historia llamada "la dinastía Ying-Yang" -Observo fijamente las letras pequeñas - Y dice: "Si no vienen se donde viven y secuestrare a sus padres para torturarlos lenta y dolorosamente. Posteriormente serán comida de tiburón"

-Por lo que veo es muuuy amistosa -dijo Riley.

-Vallamos entonces.

(En el Show)

-Bueno bueno -una chica castaña oscura de ojos cafés claros y piel morena clara se encontraba sentada en su silla **[N/A: pos' ¿en donde mas se va a sentar tarada?]** mientas sostenía varias hojas y reposaba sus brazos en el escritorio negro que estaba frente a ella -Ya que vimos ese perturbante vídeo de los gatos comiéndose una vaca, vamos a lo siguiente -sus ojos se fijaron en las hojas y al leerlas un brillo ilumino sus orbes -Valla, valla...ellos ya están aquí - una sonrisa perturbadora se formo en sus labios -¡Ahora tenemos aquí a Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman y a las Anderson!

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar y de las cortinas salen los antes mencionados con una expresión confundida.

-Veo que aceptaron mi invitación -dijo la chica cambiando su sonrisa por una mas alegre.

-Cuando tus padres están de por medio, no te queda de otra ¿No? -dijo Riley como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Pues...les mentí -trato de aguantar la risa -¡Yo no seria capaz de hacerle algo a alguien!

-¡¿Que?!, pero tu dijiste que...-pero la chica la interrumpió.

-Solo lo dije para que aceptaran, sabia que si no lo hacia ustedes no iban a venir -se levanto de su asiento demostrando ser ligeramente mas alta que los chicos (como por uno o dos centímetros) -Es mas. ¡Que pasen la señora y el señor Anderson!

Tal y como lo dijo la niña, los padres de las Anderson entraron al set con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Mama! -grito Riley.

-¡Papa! -grito Angela.

-¡Señor y señora A! -gritaron ambos chicos.

-Funciono -le dijo June a la ojimarron.

-Se los dije -contesto satisfecha.

-Whaaaa...-empezó Riley.

-Aaaa...-continuo Howard.

-Aaaa...-siguió Angela.

-Aaaat? -termino Randy.

-¿Estaba todo planeado? -pregunto el pelinaranja confundido.

-Sep.

-Puta vida -dijo Howard.

-Me caes bien -comento Riley.

-¡Bum nena! -ambas castañas chocaron puños.

-Muy bien Nayeli, ¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Carlos.

-Bien, comencemos -señalo los asientos -Pueden sentarse -todos la obedecieron -Perfecto. Ahora como pueden ver, hay cámaras allí -las señalo -Lo que significa que estamos en vivo ¿Ok? -todos asintieron -Comencemos -carraspeo la garganta y cambio su voz a una de locutora- Bienvenidos sean lectores y personajes al Reality Show de "Preguntas a los personajes", donde les pueden hacer preguntas a las gemelas, Randy, Howard, June, Carlos y a los demas personajes que participan el el fic "La dinastia ying-yang" hasta a mi.

-¿Hasta a la cruella de Vil? -pregunto Randy refiriéndose a la Señora Miller.

-Sep -contesto Nayeli.

-¿Personajes? -esta vez el pelinaranja pregunto.

-Lo sabrás mas tarde.

-Diles las reglas -le recordó Carlos.

-Oh si...se aceptan todo tipo de preguntas, y si la pregunta es muy muy privada los enviare a la confesionaria -señalo un cuarto cerrado - Ahí contestaran sin temor de que los demás los escuchen, pero solo yo y ustedes lectores podrán hacerlo ¿Ok? ¡Así que no se apiaden de ellos!

-Oh no -la castaña de azul se golpeo la frente.

-¡Espero sus preguntas! ¡Hagan todas las que quieran!


	2. Chapter 2

-Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo capitulo del especial de preguntas a los personajes -hablo Nayeli sentada en su inseparable escritorio -Hemos recibido muchas preguntas por parte de ustedes, y eso me alegra porque me hace sentir querida y apoyada por todos ustedes -se limpia una lagrima falsa.

-¿Podemos comenzar con esto ya? -pregunto Howard en una pose de aburricion total. La conductora solo lo miro amenazante con esos ojos marrones, habia interrumpido su presentación.

-Normalmente no ando por ahí diciéndolo pero...Howard tiene razón, comencemos ya -esta vez hablo Angela viéndose las uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. La ojimarron solo se trago sus insultos y forzó una sonrisa.

-Bien, ya que quieren que empecemos vamos con las preguntas -tomo las tarjetas -Pero antes que nada, tendré una ayudante aquí, quien me ayudara a leer las preguntas que hicieron todos y cada uno de ustedes -se levanto de su escritorio y apunto al camerino -¡Que pase la desgracia...perdón, la emoción -se aclaro la garganta -¡Que pase mi prima Megan!, quien no me amenazo ni nada por el estilo para salir en el capitulo -eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando.

-¡Surprise motherfuckers! -entro gritando una chica pelinegra de ojos marrones mientras se sentaba arriba del escritorio con pose cool -Soy la prima de la idiota de atrás y la que le ayuda cuando se le seca el coco -un leve "Idiota tu" salio de los labios de Nayeli.

-¡Genial!, otra loca -dijo Howard.

-Callaros mi chavo, soy mas cuerda que ella -señalo con su cabeza a la castaña que se mantenía de brazos cruzados susurrando incoherencias.

-¿Cuando tenias trece?, ¿El circo Ataide? -sonrió divertida su prima.

-¡El elefante me obligo! -se defendió.

-Me caen bien -dijeron las gemelas.

-Si, aja -restandole importancia -Empieza ya, que los aburres -le paso las tarjetas. -Estas preguntas vienen de mi hermano mayor: IronNinja 3 para las gemelas

 **¿Ustedes también son mellizas?**

-Pues...considerando nuestro nacimiento y lo que Riley acaba de Googlear -la recién nombrada fijo la vista en su hermana -No, no somos mellizas

-Porque considerando que somos iguales y no tenemos ninguna diferencia, ademas de que somos la fecundación de un...-pero Howard le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo vergonzoso.

-No es momento de hablar de eso porfavor -Riley solo se quejo en la mano de su amigo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Dejemoslo en que solo somos gemelas y el embarazo de mama fue monocigotico -se apresuro a decir la de verde.

-Siguiente pregunta -hablo la castaña que todo el tiempo se habia mantenido callada admirando la incomoda escena junto a los padres de las chicas quienes preferían mantenerse callados.

 **¿Son bocas sucias?**

-Really nigga? -Angela se puso lentes negros mientras hacia una pose cool -Bitch please.

-Cállese payasa -la de azul le dio un zape haciendo que sus lentes se cayeran -Si somos pero moderadamente.

-Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que he escuchado eso...seria millonaria -sonrió divertida la castaña.

 **¿Usan armas de fuego? y cuales usarian?**

-Porsupuesto que...no, mama no nos deja ni acercarnos a la cocina -respondió Riley y enseguida el set se lleno de risas por parte del publico, de Nayeli, de Megan, de Randy y de Howard.

-¡Ella es sobreprotectora! -grito Angela sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

-¡Por dios chicas!, yo tengo la misma edad de ustedes y yo ya hasta preparo la cena de navidad -la castaña se tiro a su escritorio mientras se seguia riendo como si convulsionara. Megan se tiro encima de su prima eh hizo lo mismo.

-¡Sabia que las mamas eran sobreprotectoras...pero esto es ridículo! -Randy y Howard también reían pero de una forma mas moderada que la castaña.

-Bien, bien basta. Hagan la siguiente pregunta -intervino June pero nadie le hizo caso -¡Dije basta! -ahí todos se callaron -¡Ahora lee la pregunta señorita!

-¡No! -grito Nayeli retadoramente, pero recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de la mama de las Anderson que le puso los pelos de punta -Ya voy mama -se acerco a su prima y le susurro -Léela wey.

 **¿Puedo ver tele?**

-Si tu mama no te da permiso, nosotras si! -grito Riley con una sonrisa, demostrando así lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser aveces.

-Y eso niños, se llama irresponsabilidad -comento Randy viendo la cámara. ¿Ven? hasta Randy lo sabe.

-Cállate, que tu eres peor de irresponsable que nosotras -se defendió Angela.

- **¿Cuanto miden?**

-Lo que mide un pitufo -Howard rió ante el comentario de Randy -¡Es enserio!, parecen pitufos -Nayeli y Megan solo se largaron a reír atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-¡Soy dos centímetros mas chica que tu, así que cállate! -se defendió Angela.

-Pues para mi eres un pitufo -se cruzo de brazos.

-Y tu un rascacielos -Angela imito la acción del pelimorado.

-Enana.

-Jirafa.

-Chihuahueña.

-Gran Danes.

-Pulga.

-Poste le electricidad.

-¡Angela! -grito June.

-¡Mama! -grito Angela.

-Piojo.

-¡Randy! -volvió a gritar la mayor.

-¡Señora A! -grito Randy.

-¡Randy!

-¡Angela!

-¡Angela!

-¡Mama!

-¡Burro! -gritaron Riley, Megan y Nayeli divertidas por la situación.

-¡Bueno ya! -interrumpió June -Siguiente pregunta.

 _-Que bueno que la mama de las chicas esta aquí, sino todos ya se hubieran matado entre si-_ comento alguien del publico.

-Tienes toda la razón -contesto Nayeli.

 **¿Cuanto pesan?**

-¡Lo que pesa una vaca! -esta vez fue Howard.

-Sin comentarios al respecto -dijo Angela.

-¡Garrafon asesino! -Riley le lanzo un garrafon a Howard pero por accidente le dio a las luces.

-¿De donde saco el garrafon? -pregunto la entrevistadora viendo a su prima.

-Oye, no lo se -contesto la pelinegra abrazando a su prima cuando otro garrafon paso por ahí.

-Y eso demuestra la puntería de miércoles que Riley tiene -la de verde soltó una risotada para después caer a causa de un garrafonazo que su hermana le dio -¡Ya veras maldita! -se paro rápidamente y puso una pose cool -¡Pikachu, yo te elijo! -entonces tomo a Randy de la camisa y se lo lanzo a Riley -Pa' que aprenda a no meterse con la gran Angela Ketchum.

-Ya deja de ver tanto pokemon -Howard de arrepintió de inmediato pues Angela agarro una silla -¡Yo no dije nada!

-Siguiente pregunta, antes de que destruyan mi set please -dijo la ojimarron preocupada.

 **¿Son de boca Juniors?**

-My ser bastante idiota y no saber que es eso -la de azul inflo sus mejillas.

-Si ella no sabe, yo menos -una sonrisa inocente se formo en el rostro de la de verde.

-Y se supone que la idiota es Nayeli -miro a su prima y esta la miro amenazante -Te amo primita.

-Cállate y lee la siguiente pregunta.

 **¿Cual es la menor de las gemelas?**

-Es ****** -ambas sonrieron.

- **¿Que animes les gustan?**

-Oh oh -dijeron Randy y Howard al mismo tiempo.

-haruhi suzumiya, senki zesshou symphogear, Naruto, Puella magi Madoka, K-ON!, Demashita! powerpuff girls Z, Pokemon, Digimon Tamers, Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, Sailor Moon...

(Media hora después)

-Y ya -terminaron ambas sonrientes.

 **¿Que les disgusta?**

 **-** El brocoli, la tarea, las arañas, las cucarachas, los pasteles caninos -la de azul enumero con sus dedos.

-El vomito, la palabra viscoso, la sangre, los mocos -seguida de la de verde.

-Y las serpientes -terminaron ambas.

-Ya sabemos con que chantajearlas -le susurro Howard a Randy y una sonrisa se asomo por sus caras.

- **¿Besarían a Randy?**

 **-** ¡Osea no!, ¡Que maldito asco! -grito Angela mientras Riley se mantenía callada.

-Ya quisieras besar a este galán -dijo Randy con una pose sexy mientras movía las cejas.

-Cállate ya Cunningham.

- **¿Se besarían ustedes dos?**

Angela y Riley solo se miraron confundidas y rápidamente su cara cambio a una de asco.

-Ni en un millón de años -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras los chicos reian.

-Buena esa IronNinja 3 -felicito Nayeli riendo junto a los chicos. Megan se mantenía callada admirando como los chicos se reían, harta de oír risas de focas retrasadas, leyó la siguiente pregunta.

 **¿Que piensan de mi y los lectores?**

-¡Que son lo mejor que nos ha pasado en nuestras suculentas vidas y sin ustedes nunca llegariamos a ser tan conocidas! -exclamaron ambas sonrientes.

-Si me permiten contestar esa pregunta... - pero la chica fue interrumpida por su prima.

-No, cállate -rio al ver como Nayeli se ponia roja del corage -Ok, me callo. Pero que conste que lo hago para que no hagas la bilis.

-Como iba diciendo, antes de que esta sucia maldita me interrumpiera -miro sarcástica a su prima -Te amo primita -se aclaro la garganta - Sin ustedes no seria conocida aquí, son lo mas genial del mundo entero. ¡Los amo a todos!

-¡Cursi! -gritaron los presentes.

-¡Amargados! -se cruzo de brazos.

 **¿Que diferencia hay entre rey y emperador?**

Ambas sacaron unos lentes como los de Harry Potter y pusieron su mayor cara de seriedad.

-El rey gobierna por linaje, osea que si un rey tiene un hijo y este muere, el príncipe debe tomar el cargo de rey -explico Riley con una media sonrisa.

-Y el emperador se auto elige, o sea, se impone como gobernante de una nación -continuo Angela imitando la acción de su hermana.

-Como cuando Napoleón Bonaparte obligo al Rey Fernando VII a abdicar el trono a favor de su hermano Jose Bonaparte -Nayeli se metió a la platica.

-Pero ahí fue distinto, porque fue para puesto de Rey y no de emperador -corrigio Angela.

-No es cierto, es como si fuera para emperador, porque para empezar Napoleón no era nada, ni Rey ni emperador y el AUTOELIGIO a su hermano -Nayeli defendió su punto -Y luego todo se fue a la mierda y pusieron a Iturrigaray que gobernara mientras se restituía la autoridad legitima.

-Pero lo eligieron como Virrey -aclaro Riley.

-Esto me esta aburriendo -dijo Randy, los otros dos solo asintieron.

-Nunca hubieras hecho esa pregunta amigo -se lamento Carlos.

 **¿Que videojuegos les gusta?**

-Zelda, Metal Slug, Call of Duty, FNaF, Mario, Digimon Rumble Arena 2, Celebrity Deathmatch, Crazy Taxy, GTA, The walking dead, Left 4 dead, Geometry dash y ya -enumeraron ambas.

-Esas son mis chicas -Nayeli sonrio mientras se secaba una lagrima imaginaria.

 **¿Puede Eiko aparecer en su fic?**

-Of course -contestaron las dos.

 **¿Quieren conocerla?**

-¡Nos archi requete super encantaría! -exclamo Angela.

 **Cuales son sus estilo de peleas?**

-¿E-estilos de pelea? -Riley estaba nerviosa.

-¿De que hablas? -Angela también.

 **¿Pueden decir "Hijo de Puta"?**

-Hijoeputa -dijeron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-Miedosas.

 **¿Si tuvieran hijos de Randy, como los llamarían?**

-¿¡Por que todo mundo osa en asumir que quiero con Randy!? -grito Riley alterada levantadose y acercándose a Nayeli, para después tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla -¿¡Por que!?

-Cálmate mujer, nadie ha insinuado nada -trato de calmarla.

-¡Mientes!, ¡Sucias mentiras salen de tu boca con olor a...maíz! -volvió a gritar.

-Pero si yo no he comido maíz -dijo confundida.

-¡Mientes! -volvió a gritar intentando ahorcarla.

-Esto me sonó tan...Invasor Zim -comento Megan.

 **¿De que religión son?**

-Somos de la religión de los Wachiturros -contesto Angela -Nah mentira, tenemos prohibido hablar de religión. Después nos apalean si decimos algo.

-Buena niña -le dijo su mama.

 **¿Cual es la mitad de 1?**

-¡El ombligo! -grito Riley asustando a la conductora.

-¡Hay señor jebus! -exclamo la chica.

 **¿Momentos vergonzosos tuvieron?**

 **MaryGORE Fan hace la misma pregunta:**

 **Para las gemelas:**

 **¿Que es lo más vergonzoso que les ha pasado?**

 **-** Si, muchos -la cara de Riley detonaba melancolía -Recuerdo cuando teníamos tres y Angela vomito encima de un entrenador cuando se subió a un caballo.

-¡Acababa de comer! -se defendió la recién avergonzada -Yo recuerdo cuando Riley se hizo pipí en las tazas giratorias de tanto reír.

-¡Acababa de tomar agua! -se excuso.

-¿Circo ataide? -la entrevistadora sonrió burlona.

-¡Fue culpa del elefante! -de defendió.

-Sigue creyendo eso -Randy y Howard solo se miraban con cara de no entender nada.

 **¿Tienen tatuajes?**

-Nopiri -contesto Angela.

-Yo si, tengo uno bien cool -la chica enseño su brazo y ahí habia un tatuaje con pluma que decía "I'm boss ass bitch"

-Cuanta profundidad -le dijo Megan mientras Nayeli reía.

 **¿Que piensan de Ninja?**

La de azul solo suspiro enamorada mientras juntaba sus manos en forma soñadora y los típicos corazones salían de ella.

-Es tan genial -dijo Angela.

-Tan maravilloso -después Riley.

-Soy todo un galán -Randy hizo una pose cool.

 **Creo que son muchas xD**

-Nooombre mijo, casi nos llevamos medio capitulo contestando tus preguntas -dijo Megan pero recibió un zape de Nayeli.

-No le digas eso a mi hermano wey -le regaño con el indice y su prima solo se encogió de hombros -Anda, lee las siguientes preguntas. Estas son de mi hermosa casi hermana (porque no me ha confirmado nada) ForeverStayStrong.

-¿Acaso es la chica de la que te pasas hablando todo el tiempo? -dijo Megan recordando.

-Sip, es una muy querida lectora que siempre me manda mensajes para ver si sigo viva -sonríe -Y según tengo entendido el domingo quince de noviembre cumplió años -su sonrisa se ensancho -¡Denle chicos!

-¡Te llame porque te diré! -comenzaron a cantar Randy y Howard.

-¡Cumpleaños muy feliz a ti! -Angela y Riley sacaron un enorme pastel.

-¡Cumpleaños muy feliz a ti! -termino de cantar la entrevistadora encendiendo las velas -¿Algo que quieran decir chicos?

-¡Eres la mejor de las mejores lectoras que tenemos! -dijo Angela y Riley solo asintio.

-Gracias a ti Nayeli aprendió a ser mas organizada -Randy rió.

La entrevistadora bufo -Yo siempre lo he sido...no les hagas caso -después sonrió -Espero que cumplas muchos años mas y que tengas muchos hijos y que te cases felizmente y ojala vivas en un lugar bien bonis -hablo rápidamente, después miro a su prima -¡Lancen las preguntas!

 **Hola :) tanto tiempo, estaba un poco preocupada ya que no habías actualizado hace meses y me asuste al pensar que te había pasado algo pero hoy al leer un nuevo capitulo me calme :D**

 **-** ¿Ven?, por eso la quiero -interrumpió la castaña sonriendo.

-Cállate y déjame continuar -la pelinegra continuo leyendo.

 **Bueno quería darte mis preguntas para tu nueva historia. =)**

 **Para las Gemelas (son mis personajes favoritos).**

-¡La primera que dice eso! -Megan miro a Riley fulminantemente y siguió leyendo.

 **Es para ambas la misma pregunta.**

 **1 Que les gusta hacer?**

Ambas pusieron una mano en su barbilla mientras decían a la par -Jugar videojuegos, molestar a la gente, trollear a la gente, hacer payasadas, escuchar música, molestar gente.

-Eso ya lo habían dicho -dijo Howard confundido.

-Lo hacemos al doble -chocaron sus palmas mientras sonreían.

 **2 Cual es tu comida favorita?**

-¡Pizza! -gritaron ambas.

-Que poco saludable -Randy nego con una expresión de fingida decepción.

 **3 Si pudieras ser otra persona, Quien serias?**

-Yo seria Megan fox -dijo Angela con aires de superioridad.

-No es por ofender, pero Megan Fox tiene mas atributos que tu, si sabes a lo que me refiero -le contesto Megan mientras Riley y Nayeli reian.

-Algo me dice que esto terminara muy mal -susurro Randy.

-¡Yo seria pikachu! -grito Riley para romper la tensión.

-Ni en tus mas grandes sueños niña -le contesto Megan olvidando por completo el asunto de Angela.

-Nada es imposible -entonces saco un suéter de quien sabe donde que tenia las características del pokemon -¡Pika pika!

-¿Aun tienes el psicólogo de la otra vez? -pregunto Megan.

-Seh, al rato la llevamos -contesto su prima.

 **4 cual es la persona que mas admiras?**

-¡A mi mama! -contesto Angela sonriendo. Su madre solo puso ambas manos en su corazón y miro enternecida a su hija.

-¡Al vagabundo de la esquina! -y esa era Riley siendo...Riley.

 **5 Quien les gusta?**

Las gemelas miraron suplicantes a su creadora, quien mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios -Díganlo ¡Díganlo!

-Muy bien, lo diré -Riley se levanto con aires dramáticos y camino hacia la cámara -Admito que...siempre me ha gustado -hizo una pausa dramática -¡Megan!

-¡¿Pero que demonios?! -la pobre co entrevistadora miro confundida a la gemela de azul. Intento alejarse cuando la chica comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella -Nayeli...¿Ayuda?

-Olvídalo, esto es oro para mi -y siguió grabando con el celular.

-¿Pero que no la acababa de conocer? -pregunto Howard iracundo intentado no prestarle atención a la escena.

Randy se alzo de hombros totalmente desinteresado -Amor a primera vista supongo.

-Seguramente esta enamorada de alguien mas, solo lo hizo para despistarla -explico Angela ignorando también la escena -Y creo saber de quien.

 **Para Randy**

 **1 Que es lo que mas te gusta de Riley?**

-En primera: gracias por acordarte de mi, ya que nadie mas lo hizo -puso una cara dolida mientas hacia una pose dramática.

-Deja de estar de payaso y contesta la jodida pregunta -interrumpió Megan viendo su celular. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención, y así lo estaba apresurando.

Ignorando a la pelinegra, Randy prosiguió -Y en segundo: lo que me gusta de Riley es que siempre le encuentra el lado bueno a las cosas y es comprensiva cuando quiere. Ademas de que es una gran amiga que sabe hacerme reír cuando estoy deprimido, por eso y muchas cosas mas...-pero Nayeli lo interrumpió.

-¿Ven a mi casa esta navidad?

-No -contesto dándose un facepalm -Por eso la quiero.

Todos los de el publico empezaron con su típica ambulancia, dejando a Randy muy sonrojado y a Riley confundida.

-¿Lo tienes?, dime que lo tienes -suplico Angela a la entrevistadora, esta solo asintió euforicamente con una sonrisa.

-Siguiente pregunta porfavor.

 **2 Si tuvieras que elegir entre Riley y Ángela, A quien elegirlas y porque?**

 **-** Riley, porque es la única que me comprende y me apoya -la chica solo le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Bum nene!

 **Creo que son esas no mas ^_^**

 **Se me ocurrió que igual podías hacer retos para ellos igual. Si fuera así serian los siguientes:**

-¿Retos ah? -pregunto la conductora con una sonrisa diabólica, lo demás solo la vieron como si fuera el mismísimo demonio en persona -Léelos querida prima.

 **1 Reto a que las gemelas fingen por un día ser la otra.**

-Eso sera pan comido -Angela miro a su hermana sonriente, se levantaron y corrieron a sus camerinos. Minutos después llegaron con la ropa de la otra.

-Tanto verde quema mis ojos -se quejo Riley viendo el vestido que era de su hermana.

-Y tanto azul me hace querer vomitar -se tapo los ojos después de decir eso.

-Pudieron hacer sido la otra pero con diferente ropa -las gemelas se vieron entre si, antes de lanzarse entre si gritando incoherencias.

-¿Como le hacían para ser la otra antes? no tengo idea -opino la pelinegra viendo la pelea entre ambas chicas.

-Créeme, ni yo lo se -dijo June confundida.

 **2 reto a que los 4 (Riley, Ángela, Randy y Howard.) Se enfrenten a sus mayores miedos**

 **Eso no mas ^.^**

 **Saludos, cuídate y que estés bien**

-Saludines a ti también amiga -saludo con su mano mientras formaba una sonrisa -Y que hayas pasado un exelente cumpleaños.

-¿En serio lo tenemos que hacer? -pregunto Howard algo temeroso por lo que iba a hacer. El simple hecho de pensar en su peor miedo lo hacia estremecerse sin razón alguna.

-Porsupuesto que si mis queridos panqueques -y de nuevo esa sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro. Su sonrisa no se comparaba con la del mismísimo Jeff the Killer, esa era mas grande y daba mas miedo. Incluso Megan llego a sentir lastima de los chicos y miedo a su prima -¡Que abran las compuertas!

Entonces las grandes cortinas de atrás se abrieron y ahí estaban los peores miedos de todos. El de Angela, un cuarto cerrado parecido a un elevador; el de Randy, gallinas; el de Howard, un pequeño laberinto sin salida _(No se si alguna vez lo menciono, pero pondré este)_ y el de Riley, las mariposas.

-¿En serio Riley? -pregunto Megan evitando reír ante el miedo de la de azul.

-¿Que?, son terrorificas -contesto ella con miedo.

-Si, si, mucho miedo -se apresuro a decir Nayeli -Ahora entren ahí cuarteto de bebes llorones.

(Diez minutos después)

-¡Nunca mas! -gritaron los cuatro saliendo pálidos del susto.

-¿Lo grabaste? -pregunto Nayeli a su prima.

-Of course -contesto con una sonrisa.

-Esto se ira a Youtube -choco palmas con su prima.

(Comerciales)

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes de nuevo a este maravilloso set! -exclamo Nayeli frente a la cámara sonriendo -Debido al incidente con los miedos de estos chicos -apuntando a los cuatro chicos que estaban mas tranquilos -Tuvimos que ir a comerciales super cortitos -entonces miro la tarjeta que tenia en manos y la leyó -Estas preguntas son de MaryGORE Fan, otra hermosa lectora -explico mientras regresaba a su escritorio, pero se detuvo al ver a la pelinegra ahí -Quítate de mi lugar Wey.

Megan la vio con fastidio -No jodas, yo ya aguante sentada en la madera de tu escritorio que esta mas plano que tu -vio como Nayeli iba a hablar pero prosiguio -Si, lo dije ¿Y?, ahora te sentaras aqui -palmeo el escritorio -Y yo en la silla. Asi nos rolaremos cada dos usuarios ¿Ok?

-Ahora resulta que en mi set me mandan -le hizo caso a su prima y se sentó en el escritorio -Vete al cheto Megan -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, si, tu también amore mio -se burlo.

-Cállate y lee las preguntas antes de que me ponga nena y te insulte -amenazo.

 **Para Howard:**

 **¿Pollo frito o papas grasosas?**

-¡Al fin me preguntan algo a mi! -grito el pelinaranja alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo -Mmm...ahora que lo pienso, no lo se -todos lo miran con cara de "Poker face"

-Osea...¿que pedo?, te preguntan algo y no sabes como contestarlo -Riley rio -Que poco profesionalismo amigo.

-Es que a los dos los amo -dijo dramáticamente.

-¡Garraf...! -pero Nayeli la interrumpió lanzandole una pelota.

-¡NO!

 **Para Randy:**

-¡Si! -grito el pelimorado haciendo que Megan sacara humo por las orejas.

-¡Déjame terminar! -exclamo enojada la chica haciendo que Randy se encogiera de hombros avergonzado.

 **¿Que opinas sobre el ninja?**

-Que es muy bruce, genial, asombroso y guapo -contesto lo mas normal que pudo, pero las chicas lo miraron confundido por lo ultimo -N-no me mal entiendan yo solo...

-Si, si, ya entendí -se apresuro a decir Nayeli -Es que el es...

Randy le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo -Cállate, cállate que me desesperas -la castaña solo mostró sus pulgares en señal de que se iba a callar.

 **¿Que harías si despertarás una mañana totalmente rodeado de gallinas?**

El pelimorado aun sosteniendo a la castaña trago duro con solo pensarlo, ya bastante tenia con haberlos enfrentado hace rato como para ponerlo a pensar en eso de nuevo.

-Solo digamos que le daría el patatús ahí mismo -contesto Howard por el -Ademas de que se aria en sus pantalones y... -pero con su otra mano libre el pelimorado le tapo la boca.

-Tu también cállate -el chico solo asintió.

 **¿A que otra cosa además de las gallinas le tienes miedo?**

-A Riley cuando se enoja -la recién nombrada solo atino a hacer sonidos raros en la mano de su amigo -¡Eww! -sintió algo húmedo pasar por sus manos e inmediatamente soltó a los dos chicos.

-Tienes la mano salada -dijo Riley saboreando los restos que habían dejado la mano de Randy.

-Que asco -el no le prestaba atención, puesto que se encontraba limpiando ambas manos.

-Estas preguntas son de mi hermano menor-mayor DeathNote16 -la entrevistadora leyó las tarjetas ignorando a los demás.

-¿Hermano mayor-menor? -pregunto Megan confundida.

-Si, es que es mas chico que yo pero a veces se porta como si fuera mas grande -explico a lo que su prima asintió -¡Lanza las preguntas prima!

 **Para Angela:**  
 **Cual es la mayor locura que has cometido?**

La entrevistada puso una mano en su barbilla intentando recordar alguna locura cometida en su pasado.

-Cuéntales de aquella vez que te hiciste pasar por un indigente en silla de ruedas -le dijo Riley a lo que su hermana rio.

-Ah si -se acomodo mejor en la silla y comenzó a narrar -Cuando tenia cinco años me vestí de vagabunda y use la silla de ruedas de mi abuela para pasar por la carretera -volvió a reír -Cuando comenze a avanzar creí que un carro me arrollaría, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que los carros se detenían. Mama me castigo por hacer eso y me prohibió salir con Riley por un mes...ademas la abuela me golpeo varias veces con su bastón por tomar su silla de ruedas.

-Eso le pasa por abusona -Nayeli le saco la lengua mientras su prima, Howard y Randy reían como focas retrasadas.

-Quedaste toda hecha mierda hermana -dijo Riley riendo.

 **Te avergüenzas de haberla hecho?**

-No, a pesar de que me golpearon valió la pena.

 **Riley:**  
 **Te avergüenzas de que sea tu hermana una loca demente?**

-Al contrario, yo me avergüenzo de ella -contesto Angela.

-La pregunta era para mi zopenca -regaño la de azul dándole un zape a su hermana -Te acostumbras después de pasar los primeros once meses de vida con ella.

-¿Por que lo dices? - cuestiono Howard.

-Diles mama -pidió Riley.

-Cuando Angela tenia once meses se salio de la cuna y quedo colgada en los barrotes -contesto June mientras los demás reían -Y Riley en vez de ayudarla se reía como loca.

-Eran unos amores de bebes -el padre de ambas se limpio una lagrima imaginaria.

 **Alguna vez dejarías a Randy seducirte a lo XXX?**

La de azul se sonrojo a mas no poder hasta parecer un tomate de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-C-claro que no -dijo nerviosa -Eso seria...extraño.

-¿Que clase de preguntas son esas? -pregunto Randy avergonzado.

 **Randy y Howard:**  
 **En cuantos fic yaoi han participado?**

-No lo se, perdí la cuenta al llegar a seis -contesto Howard lo mas normal que pudo.

-¡Nunca mas! -grito Randy.

-A mi me gustaron -comento Nayeli.

 **Les gusto hacerlos? (No mientan)**

 **-** Fue lo mas vergonzoso que hemos hecho en nuestra vida -Randy se tapo la cara con sus manos.

-Adiós dignidad -le dijo Angela mientras Riley reía.

 **Nayeli:**

-¡Al fin!, alguien que se preocupa por la escritora -dijo dramáticamente.

-No eres tan Forever alone como pensaba -comento su prima divertida. La escritora solo la miro con cara de "Sigues fregando y despertaras a la bestia"

 **Alguna vez has torturado a alguien?**

-Sip, a mi primo Oscar y a mi amigo Miles -se escucho un "Se llama Emiliano" -Yo le digo Miles porque suena mas cool -interrumpió fastidiada -En fin. Recuerdo que estaba bañando a un cachorrito que acababa de recoger de la calle y llego mi primo dándole una patada. Entonces hice lo que cualquier persona amante de los perros aria.

-¡Le sacaste la lengua! -exclamo Riley.

-Nop -hizo una pausa dramática -Le di en su masculinidad -un sonoro "Uhh" se escucho por parte de todos -Miles trato de detenerme e hice lo mismo con el -una sonrisa inocente se formo en sus labios.

-No quisiera ser ellos -dijo Howard incomodo.

 **A quien admiras más? (Cualquier persona)**

-A mi mama, porque a pesar de que ya no esta con mi papa ella sola ha aprendido a salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie y nos ha mantenido a mi y a mi hermano por su cuenta -sonrió dulcemente -Mi mama es una guerrera.

-Que adorable -dijo Riley.

-Jamas la habia escuchado hablar así -comento Randy.

-¿Apoco creíste que solo era una bolsa de carne llena de insultos y comedia?, no mijo, tengo sentimientos -hizo una pose de indignación mientras movía su dedo indice hacia los lados.

-Yo y mi bocota -se lamento Randy.

 **Quien de tus personajes consideras que es o podría ser más pervertido?**

La chica puso una mano en su barbilla -Mmmm...al paso que van, yo digo que Riley y Tamara.

 **Te pareces mas a tu mama o a tu papa?**

-Buena pregunta querido -dijo hablando como una profesional -Soy una copia exacta de mi madre pero con el carácter de mi padre.

-Y valla que tiene carácter -interrumpio Megan divertida.

 **Que ruido hace el gato? hace mu?**

 **-** Nah, hace croag -todos la miraron raro -¿Que?

-¿Segura que sigues yendo con la psicóloga? -pregunto Megan preocupada.

-Si -contesto confundida.

-Te esta dejando peor querida -dijo tomándola del hombro con una cara de decepción.

-Ahora que me acuerdo -la castaña bajo del escritorio y se acerco a su prima, tomo el respaldo de la silla y lo hizo para adelante haciendo que su prima se cayera de ella; después la acomodo y se sentó en ella como si nada.

-¡¿Que te pasa suripanta de cuarta?! -grito la chica levantándose mientras se sobaba su trasero.

-Me toca la silla -contesto obvia.

-Vete al cheto.

-Igualmente.

-¿Podrían decir el siguiente porfavor? -hablo Riley para que le hicieran caso.

-Mi querida Mari Pie85 pregunta.

 **OOOOOH, Hola Nally, guao preguntas, mmmm dame un segundo.**

 **Riley y Angela:**

 **¿Sienten algo por Howard y Randy? (no se vale mentir)**

-No hay que adelantarnos a la historia -dijo Nayeli -Porque mejor no...

Riley puso una mano en su pecho y actuó como si estuviera sorprendida -¡Miren!, un unicornio azul con un gorrito de fiesta volador -apunto hacia atras haciendo que todos voltearan.

Aprovechando que todos no veían, ambas asintieron frenéticamente con la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta.

-No hay nada -dijo Megan volteando.

-Oh, debió haberse ido -contesto Angela inocentemente.

-¡Demonios! -grito Nayeli exasperada.

 **¿Hicieron alguna vez alguna locura juntas? ( está también va para los papás)**

-Cuando teníamos cuatro salimos de casa y fuimos por la calle diciendo que no teníamos papas -Angela rió.

-¡Las querían llevar a un orfanato! -chillo June iracunda mientras sus hijas solo reían.

-¿Y ustedes? -pregunto Howard refiriéndose a June y Carlos.

-Antes de que Angela y Riley nacieran, fuimos al parque de diversiones en pijama e iniciamos una pelea de almohadas ahí -todos miraron a Carlos sorprendido.

-¿En su época ya existían los parques de diversiones? -les pregunto Megan a lo que todos rieron.

-¿¡Cuantos años crees que tengo jovencita!? -grito June indignada.

-Todos -contesto burlona.

-Tengo treinta y cuatro para que lo sepas -volvió a contestar pero esta vez como niña pequeña.

-Pero de la segunda vuelta -entonces los demás comenzaron a reír mas fuerte.

-Niña insolente -Carlos intento consolarla dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

 **Howard y Randy:**

 **¿Apesar del "Rompe Tumbas", cuál es su otro videojuego favorito?.**

-¡Fallout 4! -gritaron al unisono.

 _-Following total atomic anihilation~ -_ comenzó a recitar Angela.

 _-The rebuilding of this great nation of ours will fall to you~ -_ entendiendo el mensaje, Randy le siguió la corriente.

 _-That's why we at vault tech have prepared this educational materials~ -_ y no queriendo quedarse atrás Riley los siguió.

 _-For you to better understand the seven defining atributes that make you~ -_ por ultimo se les unió Howard.

 _-S.P.E.C.I.A.L~ -_ terminando todos en un bonito coro.

-¡Amo esa canción! -grito Nayeli como toda una fan loca -¡DAGames son los mas masters de los masters!

-¿Verdad que si? -pregunto Angela emocionada a lo que todos asintieron.

-¿Que significa S.P.E.C.I.A.L? -pregunto Megan confundida, los chicos solo la miraron indignados -Que yo sepa quiere decir "especial" en español pero asi separado no le hallo forma.

 _-Now let's begin with simple instructions on what make you S.P.E.C.I.A.L~ -_ comenzó a decir Nayeli levantándose de su lugar a lo que los demás asintieron levantándose y poniéndose en linea.

 _-Strenght~_ -dijeron a coro Randy, Angela, Riley y Howard haciendo una pose de fuerza.

 _-Build you abilities to carry more~ -_ les dijo la entrevistadora a lo que todos asintieron.

 _-Perception~ -_ volvieron a decir a coro mirando hacia en frente rectos.

 _-Will keep your aim right where you want it to be ~ -_ se puso en frente de ellos con los brazos hacia atrás.

 _-Endurance~ -_ los cuatro hicieron un saludo militar.

 _-Bronze will tackle foes, but how long for?~ -_ pregunto dudosa haciéndolos dudar a ellos también.

 _-Charisma~ -_ sonrieron haciendo que Nayeli los mirara seria.

 _-Socialise, enemies are closer than you think~ -_ dijo misteriosamente, ellos solo se voltearon a ver retadoramente.

 _-Intelligence~ -_ su dedo indice ahora estaba en sus cabezas apuntándolas.

 _-Outsmart your foes with gadgets capable of removing harm~ -_ sus ojos marrones se posaron en los cuatro chicos frente a ella.

 _-Agility~ -_ entonces hicieron poses diferentes.

 _-Build reflexes to defend from approaching scum~ -_ los miro con desprecio.

 _-Luck~ -_ levantaron sus pulgares mientras guiñaban un ojo.

 _-Tactic and strenght is one thing but some times all it takes is good luck~ -_ les dio la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia su lugar. Segundos después todos rieron.

-A la próxima me quedo callada -dijo Megan lamentándose.

 **-** Las siguientes preguntas vienen de mi querida Twinkie -hablo la castaña como si nada hubiera pasado -Léelas Megan.

 **Ohh, preguntaaas!, déjame pensar.**

 **Para Nayeli:**

La recien nombrada solto un chillido de felicidad.

 **Veo que te gusta FNaF, pero ¿Ademas de ese juego, cuales mas te gustan?**

-Hay una serie de juegos que me gustan gracias a German y Will Ryan -dijo pensando - y esos son 123 Slaughter me street, Undertale, Fallout 4, Until Dawn y One nights at flumpty's

-Buena elección -le dijo Riley.

 **¿Que canciones te gustan?**

Los chicos solo se miraron con cara de preocupacion mientras Nayeli sonreia ampliamente.

-The path of genocide, Atomic renegade, Break my mind, Until dawn song, Follow greet wait repeat, Dollhouse, Dead to me, Pity party, March Onward to you nightmare, Final chapter, Goodbye, Game over, It's time to die, I'm not here all night, Broken, Follow me, The puppet song, Halloween at Freddy's, I'm purple guy, Another date y Flumpty's jam -enumero con sus dedos de las manos y de los pies -La mayoría son de DAGames -sonríe -Amo su sistema de una canción por semana todos los viernes.

-¿Tan así? -pregunto Megan.

-Si, la semana ante ante ante pasada subió la de Follow, greet, wait, repeat, la semana ante ante pasada saco la de The path of genocide, la semana antepasada subio la de Until Dawn, la pasada la de Atomic Renegade y este viernes va a sacar otra de Undertale que se llamara I stay determined -dijo rápidamente.

-¿Ese tipo no tiene vida o que? -cuestiono June confundida.

-Si, pero las canciones son parte de su vida. Es su hobby -contesto con sentimiento.

 **¿Cual ah sido el sueño mas raro que has tenido?**

-Recuerdo que hace poco soñé que me llevaba a mi perro a la preparatoria y me dejaban entrar con el -recordó extrañada -Se la paso todas las clases conmigo y los maestros no decían nada.

-Lo mas extraño seria que te dejaran hacerlo -le dijo Riley y ella solo asintió.

 **¿Cuál es tu creencia más tonta, que sabes que no es real, pero sigues aferrada a ella?**

-Que Santa Claus existe -se limpio una lagrima imaginaria.

-Que idiota de tu parte es creer eso -le dijo Megan cruzando los brazos.

-Lo dice la chica que aun cree en el ratón de los dientes -contraataco de la misma manera.

 **Para Riley:**

 **Describe a tu pareja perfecta**

La castaña solo abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba -P-pues, me gustaría que fuera mas alto que yo, que haga locuras conmigo sin importar que, que sea amante de los videojuegos, que tengan el cabello de un color exótico y ¿Porque me están mirando así? -pregunto confundida viendo como los demás alzaban las cejas. Fue entonces cuando callo en cuenta que casi casi habia descrito a Randy -Oh no.

-¡A Riley le gus...!

-Shut up bitch! -tomo su zapato y se lo lanzo al pobre espectador.

-¡Home run! -grito Angela alzando los brazos.

 **Para Angela:**

 **Di esto rápido:**

La pelinegra le acerco las tarjetas a la chica para que las leyera.

-Ten go pika son in my ku low -entendiendo el mensaje, Angela sonrió falsamente mientras levantaba su dedo de en medio. Los demás solo reían como focas.

 **Para Randy:**

 **¿Por que no les dices a las chicas?**

-Porque aun no es el momento.

 **Para Howard:**

 **¿Como soportas las locuras de las chicas?**

-Te acostumbras -fue su única respuesta, mientras las gemelas sonreían.

-¡Y esas son todas las preguntas! -grito Megan lanzando al demonio las tarjetas mientras corría como lunática por todo el set -¡Libre soy!, ¡Libre soy!

-¿Tendrás que venir otro día sabes? -pregunto burlonamente la entrevistadora.

-¿Que? -se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar eso -¿¡Venir aquí de nuevo y aguantarlos a todos ustedes!? -apuntando a los chicos con una cara de horror -No pues...¡Renuncio! -grito entrando al camerino.

-¡Andate pues!, ¡No te necesito! -grito la castaña indignada para después voltear a la cámara -Gracias por sus preguntas, les agradezco. Espero que hayan disfrutado el show. ¡Esperare mas de sus preguntas y retos! ¡IronNinja 14 les manda abrazos calentitos y hasta la próxima! ¡Adiós!


End file.
